


Regret

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Charmed
Genre: Angst, Gen, Regret, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-16
Updated: 2010-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544





	Regret

Regret.

There were a few regrets that she had now. One of them being that she had died and left her sisters alone to fight on against the demons without her.

Or that she had failed to keep Andy from getting involved with their fighting the demons, even though she knew that he would and had taken their secret to his grave.

She didn't regret that she loved her sisters with all of her being even with the disagreements that they had had when she had been alive.


End file.
